La Orden de Trece
by CrystalSlytherin
Summary: Trece destinos entrelazados. Y Harry, de contado. Pésimo Summaru... Cap 6!
1. Capitulo 1: Comienza la busqueda

_Hola, soy Crystal y este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter publicado aca en FanFiction. Acepto comentarios, buenos o malos, que ayuden a mencionar mi redaccion o algo por el estilo. Aqui va el primer capitulo, espero que les guste. Aun ando aprendiendo bien como se usa esto, asi que, denme tiempo._

* * *

**Capítulo I: Comienza la búsqueda.**

Nervios, tensión, terror. Quince años atrás…

Se respiraba en el aire, como un perfume desagradable que se tiene que soportar, como un humo que perfora los pulmones y no dejaba respirar. En el bosque se imponía el silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el suave roce producido por el ligero choque de las hojas de los árboles unas con otras, así como el silbido casi ausente que el viento provocaba al pasar por ahí. Pero ningún sonido humano. La luz de la luna estaba aún más radiante esa noche, quizás producto de un encantamiento u otra regla en la naturaleza; era lo suficientemente claro para ver al triste conejo que se paseaba por las ramas caídas. El panorama gris y lleno de hojas marrones en el suelo, algo propio de la estación, no parecía dispuesto a albergar a nadie más que a sus animales y a su naturaleza convencional. Pero a fin de cuentas, era el punto de reunión.

Un hombre se apareció junto al gran roble. Llevaba una túnica color rojo carmesí, perfectamente planchada e inmaculada en todos los aspectos. Caminó un poco, creando un crujido especialmente agradable al pisar las hojas secas. Su porte, fuerte e impasible, con una piel blanca, casi pálida, con las huellas de los años propios de su edad, no se vio perturbado, ni siquiera aliviado por el reconfortante crujido de las hojas contra el zapato. Ni siquiera sus ojos marrones y duros participaban, ni su cabello escaso y rubio claro.

Dos hombres se aparecieron después en la escena. Uno de ellos, de cabello negro y grueso, y los ojos claros que destellaban en el cuadro gris, fue rápidamente a darle un abrazo al mago de cabello rubio claro. El otro, en cambio, se limitó a alisarse su única negra con delicadeza y asentir con la cabeza.

Pero ninguno de ellos habló, ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera un susurro. Parecía que esperaban a alguien más.

Ahora fue una mujer la que apareció, con tanta majestuosidad que podría haberse tratado de una reina de algún país desconocido y lejano. Se desenvolvía de una manera delicada y que inspiraba respeto, con su túnica color azul cielo. Se tocó el cabello rubio blanquecino (era así por el hecho de que los signos de la edad eran inevitables), el cual estaba agarrado en una larga y muy bien hecha trenza francesa. Saludó con sus ojos azules a los caballeros que se encontraban ahí.

Luego apareció un hombre de aspecto jovial, pasando por alto que quizás él (y casi todos sus compañeros) rebasaba los sesenta años. Se sacudió el cabello rizado y blanco, dejando ver una barba de candado igual de blanca, y se dirigió a un lado de la bruja de la trenza saludando a todos con una sonrisa amable. El mago de cabello rubio claro resopló, como si pensara que en ese momento lo más inapropiado para la ocasión era sonreír cuando lo que venían a tratar era un asunto tremendamente serio.

Otra mujer apareció. A diferencia de sus comensales, ella iba vestida de otra manera. Traía una gran falda amplia con estampados rurales, de seda y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con una blusa de manta en color hueso y collares de madera con oro muy vistosos. Su cabello, negro con algunas canas, lacio y muy largo, casi como el la dama de la trenza, se despeinaba ligeramente con el viento, las arrugas de su rostro tampoco eran evitables, pero parecían quedar opacadas con su sonrisa. Guardó silencio, pero quizás sus ojos negros expresaban más que palabras al ver al mago de túnica negra.

Aparecieron ahora un mago y una bruja al mismo tiempo. El mago, que llevaba una túnica amplia color oro con rojo escarlata en los puños, con una barba delgada que llegaba casi al piso, la piel blanca amarillenta y los ojos negros y rasgados, saludó a los presentes con una leve reverencia. La bruja, de piel oscura y ojos miel, tan brillantes que parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad, parecía contenta de ver a todos.

Un mago de ojos verdes les siguió. Al ver a todos, saludó elegantemente con la mano y se pasó los dedos por su cabello, en el cual había mechones negros y de canas irregulares por todas partes. Se deslizó con gracia en su túnica verde botella. Su rostro parecía competir con el del mago rubio claro: era fuerte y directo, pero parecía que éste era más flexible, porque al menos sonrió al ver a sus compañeros. Pero se sentía una cierta tensión entre él y el mago rubio claro precisamente, porque se echaron feroces miradas.

Dos mujeres irrumpieron más en el silencio, ahora incómodo, del bosque. Una de ellas, tenía un aspecto igual de alegre que el mago de cabello blanco y rizado, y saludó a todos con la mano. Tenía el cabello cano y corto, hasta arriba de los hombros, llevado lacio e impecable. La otra bruja era su amiga, esta afirmación deducida por que las dos llevaban el mismo collar de plata con un dije que parecía ser la mitad de una mariposa. Saludó a los presentes con naturalidad. Se podían distinguir sus ojos color verde brillante y amistosos, y su cabello oscuro y ondulado, el cual enmarcaba el contorno de su rostro con un mechón blanco.

Un mago más apareció. Tenía la cara surcada de arrugas algo pronunciadas y se veía cansado. Su cabello, con una pequeña calva en la coronilla, al igual que su espeso bigote, era completamente blanco. Llevaba una túnica color violeta intenso y se posó a un lado del viejo roble.

Una última bruja apareció y que por la expresión que hizo la bruja del mechón blanco, no era la más esperada. Se posó con una majestuosidad similar a la de la bruja de trenza, pero con la diferencia de que su porte era mucho menos que elegante. Su cabello era rubio rojizo y estaba agarrado en un raro y complicado moño. Su piel era bronceada, con rasgos hindúes. Su túnica color rosa, la cual desentonaba con el color de su cabello, ondeaba al compás del viento. Sus ojos, negros y observadores, más que saludar a los presentes, parecían estudiar su expresión. Su rostro también estaba con las arrugas propias de su edad, y sus labios pintados de un color rojo intenso, que, una vez más, desentonaba con lo que traía puesto.

El mago rubio claro se posó en medio del deforme círculo que habían hecho los presentes y sacó su varita, alzándola al cielo. Entonces, un rayo color azul salió y parecía cubrir varios kilómetros a la redonda. Guardó su varita, satisfecho, y volvió a su lugar.

Damas y caballeros,-dijo el mago de cabello negro y grueso-bienvenidos a una reunión más de La Orden de Trece.

Los trece magos y brujas levantaron sus varitas al cielo, y salieron unas chispas doradas que formaron el número trece sobre ellos.

Una reunión de carácter urgente-puntualizó el mago que estaba a su lado, de marrones y cabello fino.

Bien dicho, Ferdinand-expresó de nuevo el otro mago a su hermano con gratitud.-Pues sí, queridos amigos, ésta reunión no es precisamente para saludarnos después de tantos años. El motivo es mucho más oscuro y peligroso.

»Como ustedes saben, nuestro cofre fue robado. Por aquel que su nombre no debe ser dicho nunca. Se llevó todos esos años de investigación con él. Pero gracias a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, tenemos una nueva esperanza. Al derrotarlo, la parte de su alma con la cuál había sellado el cofre, se rompió y los poderes salieron en su libertad. Todos sabemos dónde están estos poderes. Han sido entregados a las personas que hemos elegido como portadores.

Teniendo en cuenta de que no saben lo que les espera-dijo con furia acumulada la bruja de cabello rubio rojizo.-Perdóname, Tremulus, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que acabamos de hacer.

Y sin embargo,-intervino el mago de cabello rubio claro-lo has hecho, Aisharei.

Habría más peligro si los poderes se hubieran quedado abandonados-afirmó Tremulus McClure, mientras le dirigía a Aisharei una mirada fulminante.- ¿Qué pasaría si se los hubiéramos dejado a unos completos desconocidos? Si eso es lo que piensas, Aisharei, no te entiendo.

Aisharei Rai se quedó callada, con lo labios apretados y frunciendo el entrecejo, haciendo sus arrugas más visibles.

¿Y que tal si no pueden manejarlos?-preguntó la bruja del mechón blanco con preocupación. Tremulus volteó a verla y le dijo en tono comprensivo:

Dudo que tu nieta no pueda manejarlo, Belediana, dado la talentosa abuela que tiene.

Gracias Tremulus, pero lo que me preocupa es esto¿Qué pasará cuando descubran nuestros nietos sus poderes?

Como dijo un buen amigo mío, "echando a perder se aprende"-inquirió con algo de humor el mago de cabello blanco y rizado.-No dudo que al principio estén un poco confundidos y se sientan hasta fenómenos¿qué dices, Johann?

Johann Van Laer, el mago de cabello rubio claro, apartó la vista del horizonte y miró a Patrick Jenkins con algo de serenidad.

He dejado algunas pistas-dijo con voz clara y un fuerte acento alemán.-Tremulus y yo hemos dejado algunas pistas en Hogwarts, para que uno de ellos las encuentren y, de cierta manera, encuentren algunas respuestas.

Hemos de _desapagueceg_ _pog _un tiempo-dijo la bruja de trenza, quien sin lugar a dudas, era de Francia.-Tenemos que _pgoteguerlos, _a todos. _Tomag _las medidas _necesaguias _de_ pgecaución_ _paga _que él no nos _encuentge_.

¿Y dejar a nuestras familias desprotegidas, Jeannette?-inquirió el mago de la túnica verde botella, llamado Nicolás Vardalos a la bruja francesa llamada Jeannette Clairsént.

Ellos no estarán desprotegidos, Nicolás-dijo la bruja de cabello negro y piel nacarada.-Claro que lo estarán si no tomas también medidas con los tuyos. Xihuatl está escondida ahora con Xanath en México, y no dudo que ella también ha tomado sus medidas hasta que todo este tumulto acabe.

Creo que olvidas una cosa, Xóchitl-intervino el mago de bigote con un fuerte acento irlandés-¿cómo sabes si tu nieta es realmente portadora del poder?

Se les ha puesto una marca-dijo la bruja de piel oscura y ojos miel y brillantes, quien por primera vez hablaba-que solo puede ser vista con el tocar de nuestras varitas y un conjuro que yo misma he realizado. ¿Aclara tus dudas, Cormac?

El mago de bigote asintió levemente.

¿Te has comunicado con Albus, Zueri?-le preguntó Belediana.

- Precisamente ayer-respondió la bruja llamada Zueri,-está al tanto de todo y confío en que sabe en lo que se está metiendo, obviamente no le he dicho quienes son sus futuros alumnos, pero confío que lo averiguará tarde o temprano. Es Albus Dumbledore, por Merlín.

¿Cómo saber si podemos confiar en Dumbledore?-preguntó Nicolás.

Sé cuánto lo odias, Nicolás, pero hay que tener en cuenta que en estos momentos a quien odias y a quien aprecias es lo de menos,-dijo el mago de la túnica color oro con inmensa serenidad-tenemos que enfocarnos en lo importante, salvar a los nuestros y quizás a nosotros mismos. Nos adentramos en los pasajes más poderosos de la magia y aceptamos cargar con esa responsabilidad, y ahora tenemos que ponerle cara a lo que hemos hecho.

Aún y cuando el Cofre de Crawl no nos sirva de nada ya-dijo la bruja de cabello cano por primera vez-tenemos nuestros propios "cofres" por decirlo así. Nuestros nietos están cargando con una responsabilidad que es completamente nuestra, pero ellos fueron elegidos por los mismo poderes para resguardarse,-tomó un tono enérgico-y mi nombre no es Giulia Dimentio si lo que digo no es verdad.

Muy cierto, Giulia-dijo Tremulus al cabo de un rato.-Y como fundador de ésta Orden, digo que nuestro deber no es pelear por ellos, sino dejar que el tiempo siga su curso hasta que estén listos para pelear. Sé al menos que mis nietos lo estarán.

Nos esperan tiempos de estar unidos, de confiar y no confiar al mismo tiempo-dijo Ferdinand McClure.-Ellos no saben lo que les espera…

¡Claro que no saben lo que les espera!-le cortó Aisharei con furia-¡Podrían morir en el intento!

No _egues_ la única que se _pgeocupa_ _pog_ eso-dijo Jeannette con voz gutural-_nosotgos_ también lo hacemos _Aishaguei_. _Pego_ al menos tenemos la plena confianza de que ellos _podgan_ _haceglo_ bien.

Sabemos que la vida de muchas personas están en juego-dijo Johann, de nuevo con ese extraordinario inglés con acento alemán-personas de nuestro profundo afecto, he de decir. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí fingir mi propia muerte, Aisharei¿Crees que fue fácil dejar a mis hijos desolados y saber que han matado a la madre de una de mis nietas?

¿Anneliese…?-comenzó Belediana con terror.

Si-respondió Johann cortante.

Oh dios…-dijo Belediana casi en un susurro-era tan joven…

Bien merecido se lo tenía-dijo Aisharei en ese mismo tono de furia y burla a la vez.- ¿Quién la mandaba a meterse en asuntos de la Orden de Trece?

¡Se metió en los asuntos por que yo se lo pedí!-le espetó Johann con furia. Sus ojos marrones fulminaban a Aisharei, quien ni se inmutaba.- ¡Tú crees que eres la única que está sufriendo pero te equivocas, Aisharei¡Todos los que estamos aquí presentes estamos sufriendo igual o mucho más que tú!

¡Formamos esta Orden para fines mágicos, no peleas!-dijo Giulia con tono firme. Johann y Aisharei la miraron y se quedaron callados.

Gracias, Giulia-dijo Ferdinand.-Nuestra misión es protegerlos, pero no impedir que cumplan con el destino que se les ha sido otorgado. Ahora, nuestro juramento de despedida…

Los trece magos alzaron sus varitas.

Cormac O'Flaherty-dijo el mago de bigote blanco.

Zueri Mustafá-dijo la bruja de piel oscura.

Aisharei Rai-dijo con cierta furia contenida.

Nicolás Vardalos-dijo el mago de ojos verdes.

Johann Van Laer-expresó con acento alemán.

Giulia Dimentio-habló con voz firme.

Belediana Williams-manifestó la bruja del mechón blanco.

Jeannette _Claigsént_-dijo la bruja de la trenza con voz gutural.

¡Patrick Jenkins!-exclamó el mago de barba de candado.

Muroku Namamoto-dijo con serenidad el mago de la barba larga.

Xóchitl Castillo-dijo, con su extraordinario acento británico.

Ferdinand McClure-dijo el mago de cabello cobrizo.

- Tremulus McClure. Nos veremos dentro de muchos años, queridos amigos.

* * *

Tiempo presente. El cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas, la luna se posaba entre las nubes, llena y majestuosa, brindando de una sutil luz a las calles desiertas del Pequeño Hangleton. La mansión de los Riddle estaba ahí, aparentemente abandonada; pero en realidad no lo estaba. Una débil luz se asomaba de la habitación principal. Casi todo estaba lleno de polvo, lleno de recuerdos pero nadie para recordar. Una mansión abandonada desde que el celador había muerto hacía dos años. Había una sensación de terror en el aire que si se respiraba rápido podías sentir que tus pulmones parecían infestarse con veneno; la mirada fría y que impregnaba temor, lealtad y quizás respeto, miraba hacia la ventana, que no estaba abierta. Estaba rota. Como su alma.

La chimenea llameaba e iluminaba débilmente cada espacio de la habitación, llena de polvo. La silueta de un hombre se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Era la silueta de un hombre algo encorvado.

Colagusano-dijo una voz fría que provenía de un sillón grande y de terciopelo rojo que estaba cerca de la chimenea.-ven aquí.

Colagusano dejó de limpiar y fue hacia donde su amo se hallaba. Con la luz del fuego, la mano de plata de Colagusano daba varios destellos.

¿Qué…qué desea, mi amo?-preguntó Colagusano con voz temerosa.

Ve a la casa de los Malfoy y trae a la señora. Necesito hablar con ella.-ordenó Lord Voldemort y Colagusano asintió para luego desaparecer.

Pasados unos minutos, Colagusano volvió, pero no solo. Lo acompañaba una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, la piel pálida y ojos azules. Narcissa Malfoy miró a Lord Voldemort y dijo con un hilo de voz:

¿Qué desea mi lord?

Primero, acércate, Narcissa,-Narcissa obedeció y dio unos pasos hacia delante, pero se detuvo súbitamente dando un gritito porque una gruesa serpiente pasó frente a ella. La serpiente tenía el grosor del muslo de un hombre y era muy larga. Fue hacia Lord Voldemort y se deslizó por el sofá con una majestuosidad, como si la hubieran guiado por una alfombra de terciopelo.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Lord Voldemort, Narcissa se hincó a sus pies. Los ojos rojos y con rendijas como pupilas le miraron a los ojos, y Narcissa miraba al suelo, nerviosa, quizás por estar frente a su amo, un mago poderoso, o temerosa por la serpiente que estaba con él.

Necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo lord Voldemort con una fría educación. Narcissa levantó la vista. No sabía lo que le esperaba, a ella, y a…

Lo que sea, mi lord…-respondió Narcissa con voz firme pero con una cierta estela de miedo.

Dale esto a la persona a quien está dirigida esta carta.-dijo extendiéndole la mano con un sobre amarillento-Las respuestas vendrán a su debido tiempo, Narcissa-dijo al tiempo en el que Narcissa estaba a punto de decir otra cosa.

Narcissa tomó el sobre y leyó el destinatario con horror. Miró a Lord Voldemort con el rostro aterrado.

No…no entiendo mi lord. ¿Por qué…?-comenzó con una revolución de horror y nervios en su interior. Quería respuestas…pero¿y si nunca se las daba?

Ya te lo he dicho, Narcissa-le cortó con voz fría.-las respuestas a todas, o, casi todas tus preguntas vendrán a su debido tiempo.

Narcissa se quedó callada y con los ojos llorosos. Sentía que el miedo iba a consumirle las entrañas, que iba a matarla una y otra vez. Tenía tanto miedo…pero¿Qué pretendía con….?

Había terror, un miedo inmenso en su alma que le desgarraba poco a poco por dentro. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Puedes irte ahora, Narcissa.-dijo Lord Voldemort. Narcissa se levantó e hizo otra reverencia, y desapareció.

¿Por qué Narcissa…mi lord…por qué Narcissa se puso así?-preguntó Colagusano con curiosidad.

Porque se ha dado cuenta que la búsqueda ha comenzado.

Colagusano no entendió nada de lo que Voldemort acababa de decir y se puso a limpiar de nuevo, algo decepcionado, murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

La búsqueda ha comenzado…-susurraba Voldemort para sí mismo.-_Pronto, mi querido Nagini, muy pronto todo será como antes…_-pronunció en lengua parsél para luego acariciar a la serpiente.

La oscuridad absorbía, pero él respiraba tranquilamente, aguardando pacientemente a que la búsqueda comenzara, a que sus poderes regresaran y le devolvieran la gloria, el poder ansiado, que lo acercaran más en su busca por conquistar la muerte. Por conquistar lo que con tanto empeño había querer de evitar.

Voldemort miró por la ventana y fijó sus ojos en la luna. Los iba a recuperar, tenía que recuperarlos. Eran suyos, de nadie más.


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡Expelliarmus!

_Muchas gracias Alexa por tus comentarios, me animan a escribir mas _

_Segundo capitulo..._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II: **_**¡Expelliarmus!**_

El cielo estaba despejado y un fulgurante sol se posaba sobre el horizonte. Era un día inusual de calor, dado que para esos días el verano debía haber estado acabando. La gente miraba algo extrañada como una familia con vestuario peculiar se encaminaba por la estación de King Cross. Eran 5 en total, dos de ellos con un carrito cada uno, que llevaba un gran baúl y una lechuza, una café oscuro y la otra gris con negro. Los dos adultos parecían muy nerviosos: la mujer, de ojos azul claro y un cabello negro y grueso, tenía una expresión como de estar muy apurada y sostenía el brazo de su marido con fuerza, (un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos almendrados y alegres) éste, a su vez, iba de lo más tranquilo por la estación. Los dos trataron de vestirse como muggles sin éxito: la mujer se había puesto demasiados collares encima y el hombre se puso un sombrero de copa con una pluma color verde amarillento.

A su lado iban dos muchachos de no más de 20 años cada uno. Uno de ellos de cabello negro y lustroso y que, a diferencia de sus padres, iba apropiadamente vestido. El otro, tenía el cabello castaño claro y algo largo, con los ojos grandes y castaños.

Un chico y una chica empujaban sus carritos con rapidez. La muchacha tenía los ojos azul claro y un cabello castaño también claro, lacio, sedoso y brillante que se ondeaba a cada paso. Su piel era blanca y su expresión era como de enojada.

- Ay, ya Lizzie, quita esa cara de amargada-le dijo el muchacho que iba junto a ella. Tenía el cabello rubio y algo largo, lacio, con los ojos inmensamente castaños. En su carrito se podía ver el estuche de lo que parecía una guitarra.-No te lo tomes personal, acuérdate que si te enojas, te arrugas.

La muchacha no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Ves?-dijo mirándola de reojo-siempre me perdonas.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que te he perdonado?-dijo de repente la muchacha-. Una simple risa no va a hacer que olvide lo que le hiciste a mi peluche-terminó indignada y sin mirarlo.

- El Sr. Snuggles quería un poco de diversión y yo se la di¡es todo!

- ¿Ahora los objetos inanimados te hablan¡Eres un estuche de monerías hermanito!-terminó irónicamente.

- Jack Harlow es un estuche de monerías…-dijo el muchacho cuando se detuvieron a metros del muro que tenían que atravesar para llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾.- ¡Buen slogan!

- Y yo inventé el chivatoscopio-le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno…-empezó la mujer que llevaba demasiados collares-quiero que tú, si Jack, te estoy hablando a ti-añadió al ver que Jack estaba mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa-te portes bien y no hagas escándalo. Ya apenas el director se ha librado de los gemelos Weasley como para que vengas tú a seguir la tradición.

- Se llama diversión extra-escolar, querida madre.

- Lo que sea.-Miró a la chica que estaba a un lado de Jack y que acariciaba a su lechuza café.-Lizzie, recuerda mandarme una carta toda las semanas.

- Claro mamá.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa para luego mirar a su padre desesperanzada.

- Creo que tengo que irme ya a Gringotts-dijo el muchacho de traje y cabello grueso, con ojos azul claro mientras revisaba su reloj de pulsera.-Los duendes sólo me tolerarán diez minutos más y Weasley me necesita para hacer un trabajo.

- ¿Y para qué viniste a acompañarnos, de todos modos?-preguntó Elizabeth, a quien sus familia llamaba Lizzie por ser la más pequeña.

- En estos tiempos no voy a dejar que mis hermanos pequeños anden por ahí.-respondió con lasa cejas arqueadas.-Bueno, me voy.

- Hasta luego, Tremulus cerebritunus.

- Cálmate, Elizabeth Harlow.

Después de despedirse de todos y darle un coscorrón a Jack (del cuál, este alegaba, no se iba a recuperar tan fácilmente), se fue a su trabajo en Gringotts.

- Pórtense bien y quiero buenas notas de los ÉXTASIS-dijo su padre mirándolos con seriedad.

- Sí papá…-dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Déjalos respirar padre-dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño.

- ¡Bien dicho, Avery!-exclamó Jack dándole una palmada en la espalda a Avery que casi lo tumba.

Elizabeth se despidió de beso de sus padres, mientras que Jack sólo lo hizo con la mano. Primero corrió Elizabeth, hacia el muro, y al momento de atravesarlo, venía Jack detrás suyo.

- ¡Harlow, campeón!-exclamaron varias voces. Una ola de estudiantes se abalanzó sobre Jack, dejando a Elizabeth a un lado.

Jack era jugador de quidditch de Ravenclaw desde hacía ya cuatro años y eso lo había hecho muy popular. Elizabeth ya se había acostumbrado a las cientos de niñas que le pedían a ella que le dijera a su hermano cosas buenas sobre ellas. Jack era todo un galán pero nunca se jactaba de ello.

Elizabeth se encaminó hacia el tren, después de avisarle a Jack que el tren salía en diez minutos. Después de dejar su equipaje y a Noriian, su lechuza, se dispuso a buscar compartimiento. Afortunadamente, aún quedaban varios vacíos, pero tuvo la mala suerte de escoger el mismo que…

- ¡Elizabeth, cara de no sé qué!-un muchacho de cabello rizado e inmensamente negro le daba a Elizabeth una palmada en la espalda que hizo que la chica se balanceara sobre sí misma.

- ¡Oye Mark! No seas tan rudo conmigo…-dijo Elizabeth entrando al vagón seguida del muchacho.

- Bah, que antes ni te quejabas-replicó Mark. Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Mark tenía los ojos de un color verde mar que fácil podía confundirse con la divertida camisa que llevaba puesta.

- Antes…ahora es diferente jovencito. No sé como Miriam te soporta…

- Ya no me "soporta". Me ha cortado.

- ¿Cómo?-preguntó Elizabeth sorprendida.

- Así como lo oyes. Me ha cortado.-dijo con voz queda.

- Oye…pues, esto…lo siento.-Elizabeth miró al suelo y casi sintió pena por Mark. Él y Miriam, una chica de Hufflepuff, se llevaban demasiado bien y para ella era difícil imaginarse a ellos dos separados.

- Está bien…

Hubo un breve silencio, que fue interrumpido por risas y comentarios, todo a lo lejos. Una muchacha rubia que llevaba un libro apretujado a su pecho caminaba rápidamente. Elizabeth la miró por una fracción de segundo cuando pasó por el compartimiento. Segundos después, pasaron Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y una chica castaña que ella no conocía. Iban riéndose de lo lindo y apuntando con el dedo en dirección a donde la chica rubia aparentemente se había ido.

- ¡Vamos Van Laer!-exclamaba Draco a la chica rubia mientras ella apresuraba el paso, volteando cada vez que pasaba por un compartimiento, esperanzada de poder encontrar lugar.- ¡Sólo fue una broma¿Quién hubiera sabido que tu adorada madre _de hecho _está muerta?

La muchacha rubia se detuvo de repente. Malfoy y sus secuaces se quedaron parados también, a pocos metros de la chica. La muchacha volteó y sacó su varita muy rápidamente con su mano libre (con la otra sostenía el libro), entonces, dijo con voz fría y amenazadora:

- Nunca, escúchame, nunca, vuelvas a hablar sobre mi madre así…-dio unos pasos hacia Malfoy directamente, quien, presa del miedo, daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás.-no te atrevas a manchar su memoria. Nunca, Malfoy. Tú no eres más que una basura.

Sus ojos color celeste, enmarcados por largas pestañas y penetrantes, estaban llenos de lágrimas pero ninguna salía. Su piel era tan pálida como la de Malfoy, y a pesar de que éste era más alto que ella, no parecía tener miedo alguno en apuntarle con su varita. Su cabello era rubio y lacio, ondulado en las puntas, y con unas mechas negras escondidas entre el pelo.

La chica bajó la varita y la guardó, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Entonces Malfoy sacó su varita, con el rostro lleno de furia.

- ¡Cru…!

- ¡Expelliarmus!-exclamó la muchacha con voz potente quien se había volteado justo a tiempo para detener la maldición imperdonable de Malfoy.

Malfoy salió disparado por los aires, llevándose consigo a sus secuaces y quedando todos en una pequeña montaña humana. Varios curiosos habían pegado su cara a las ventanas, tratando de ver qué había pasado.

La muchacha estaba respirando muy rápido. Sentía como su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho. Una vez más guardó la varita y se volteó, emprendiendo su ida.

- ¡Draco…!-decía una voz débil que estaba debajo de el rubio.- ¡No…no puedo…respirar…!

Draco de inmediato hizo a Crabbe y Goyle a un lado, ya que Zabini se había levantado por su propia cuenta, y sacó a una chica de cabello castaño del fondo.

Su piel era dorada, su cabello castaño, ondulado y muy largo, sus ojos verdes estaban mirándolo y tenía cara de espantada. Respiró rápidamente y se aferró al pecho de Draco.

- Crabbe, Goyle, vayan a un compartimiento vacío y quédense ahí.-ordenó mientras Crabbe y Goyle se levantaban.-Zabini, ven conmigo. Tengo que hablar con ustedes.-añadió mirando a la chica de cabello castaño que se había quitado de su pecho. La chica asintió, así como Zabini y los tres se fueron por el pasillo.

El tren comenzó a avanzar. Los compartimientos se llenaron rápidamente y afortunadamente Draco, Zabini y la chica castaña alcanzaron a tomar uno de los últimos. Después de haber maldecido mil veces a la chica Van Laer, Draco se puso serio y comenzó a hablar.

- Deja de hablar de ella ya, Nicky, me va a dar indigestión.-dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la chica quien apenas e iba a abrir la boca para decir otra de las muchas sandeces de Van Laer. Nicky se calló de repente y bajó la mirada.-Tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó Zabini, quien estaba plácidamente acomodado en el asiento libre que quedaba.

Nicky miró a Draco buscando una respuesta en los ojos grises como el hielo del muchacho, pero después de unos segundos, al parecer no había encontrado nada y apartó la mirada.

- Ustedes saben de qué estoy hablando-dijo por fin.

- ¿De…de la cosa que te dejó _él_ para…hacer?-preguntó Nicky aterrorizada.

- ¿Tus padres no te han dicho nada?-dijo Draco mirando a Nicky-No me sorprende. Tus padres también son muy devotos a…

- ¡Shhhhh!-los calló Zabini. Draco le dirigió una gélida mirada al moreno y continuó.

- ¿Quién más puede oírnos?-le espetó a Zabini-Blaise, no seas tan paranoico.

- No estoy paranoico-replicó-esto es algo demasiado serio, Draco, y no creo que estés tomándole la "importancia" que dices como para andarlo diciendo en donde se te dé la gana.

Draco no dijo nada y se levantó. Zabini por un momento pensó que iba a dejar el compartimiento, e intuyó que Nicky pensaba lo mismo, porque estaba se le quedó viendo al rubio. Pero en vez de eso, cerró las cortinas y volvió a sentarse.

- Ahí está tu privacidad.-dijo en tono de reproche y volvió a mirar a Nicky.-está por comenzar.

- Draco…-dijo Nicky con los ojos llorosos y aferrando su mano a el brazo de Draco.- ¿Vas…vas a estar bien?

- ¿Por qué clase de mago me tomas?-le dijo con el cejo fruncido y apartó su brazo.

- Yo no…yo no me refería…yo no quise decir…

- Disculpa aceptada.-la interrumpió Draco fríamente y de reojo pudo ver como Nicky se apartaba de su lado un poco y veía al suelo.

- ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?-preguntó Zabini serio.

- Hace poco. Mi padre está orgulloso…

Zabini guardó silencio. Se le quedó mirando a Nicky, quien se secaba unas cuántas lágrimas. Era tan vulnerable con Draco…en ese momento no era nada comparada con la chica fuerte y decidida que solía ser. Afuera había empezado a llover, no había nada más que hacer, pensó Zabini antes de perderse en los ojos verdes de Nicky.

Crystal Van Laer leía su libro con avidez y sin darse cuenta de que estaba lloviendo y que las gruesas gotas golpeaban su ventana. Llevaba ya puesto el uniforme de Slytherin. Estaba sola en el compartimiento, _sola_, como le gustaba estar. El compartimiento estaba _vacío._ Vacío como su círculo de amigos. Las cortinas estaban corridas…no quería que nadie la viera así, no quería que nadie la _observara._

En la cubierta del libro podía leerse _Historia de la Magia 6to año._ Era su materia favorita desde siempre, después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, claro está.

_Lo odiaba_. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por un momento, creyó entender incluso a Harry Potter y su aberración hacia Malfoy.

¿Cómo se atrevió a insultar la memoria de su madre¿Qué le dio derecho a llenar de lágrimas sus ojos?

Un sentimiento de venganza se apoderó de ella. No se iba a quedar así, no señor…

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y Crystal se secó rápidamente las lágrimas.

Un muchacho de cabello castaño muy oscuro, casi negro se podría decir, lacio y en punta, estaba en el marco de la puerta deslizable. Era alto y musculoso, con la piel blanca y los ojos gris claro.

- Van Laer,-dijo después de una pausa, y Crystal levantó la cabeza-¿no has visto a…a Malfoy?-preguntó un poco inseguro, ya que él sabía perfectamente como Malfoy trataba a la chica, siempre burlándose de ella, humillándola.

- N-no después de que….digo, no.-respondió con voz queda.-Lo siento, Levine.

- No hay problema.-dijo evitando mirarla-Bueno, seguiré buscando.

Deslizó de nuevo la puerta corrediza y Crystal pudo oír los pasos del muchacho que poco a poco se hicieron menos oíbles.

Suspiró, tratando de relajarse. ¿Cómo un tipo como Levine podía juntarse con semejante escoria como Malfoy? Siempre había creído a Levine un poco más razonable que los otros Slytherins, que idolatraban a Draco Malfoy, pero, al parecer, se equivocaba.


	3. Chapter 3: La seleccion

_Loreee!!! Mil gracias por haberte pasado. La verdad es que si esta un poco liado pero ahi veo como le hago. Sobretodo para seguir metiendo a Harry en el asunto, porque creo que los otros estan ganando protagonismo /..._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III: La selección.**

Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville estaban todos juntos en un vagón. Ron y Hermione estaban en el vagón de prefectos. Ginny le explicaba a Luna todo lo que sabía del quidditch, cómo jugarlo, y los pormenores de la situación, ya que Luna sería la nueva comentarista de quidditch.

- Cuando haya jugadores definitivos-dijo Ginny-apréndete los nombres para que no confundas a la gente. Ya la profesora McGonagall te enseñará como marcar los puntos.

Mientras tanto, Neville le contaba a Harry como le había ido en el verano, pero él ni lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando a Ginny. Tenía tantas ganas de pedirle que fuera su novia, o que al menos saliera con él, pero sentía que traicionaba a su mejor amigo. Cada vez que Ginny sentía su mirada, Harry miraba hacia otro lado, la pelirroja sonreía levemente y reanudaba su conversación con Luna.

De pronto, alguien chocó contra la puerta del compartimiento. Harry pudo ver que una cabellera negra se estampaba contra el vidrio.

- ¡Lo siento tanto! Déjame ayudarte…-decía Ernie Macmillan tratando de ayudar a una chica de cabello negro y ondulado, poco más debajo de los hombros, de piel bronceada ojos color miel, brillantes.

- ¡Basta, Ernie!-le espetó la chica quitándose la mano de Ernie de su hombro-¡La próxima vez que intentes ayudarme a pasar, intenta no descalabrarme!

- Pe…pero, Hazel…

- Pero nada, Ernie.-Hazel volteó y se encontró con las caras sorprendidas de Harry, Neville y Ginny. Luna le sonreía con serenidad. Deslizó la puerta y dijo algo apenada:-Disculpen, pero Macmillan no sabe el significado de ser sutil con una dama.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Neville asombrado-¿Te…te ha lastimado?

- Para nada-respondió Hazel-sólo tiene que aprender a ser menos rudo en sus movimientos.

Le brindó una sonrisa a Neville y deslizó la puerta.

- ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Harry con las cejas arqueadas.

- Hazel Walters-respondió Ginny y Harry tuvo una excusa para mirarla-comparte cuarto conmigo y Hermione.

- Pues vaya que tiene su carácter-dijo Neville, Luna estaba ahora muy concentrada leyendo _El Quisquilloso_-¿no oyeron cómo le gritó a Ernie?

- Todos lo oímos, Neville.-dijo Ginny y Neville se puso rojo.

Por fin, llegaron a Hogwarts. Mark y Elizabeth bajaron juntos. No habían hablado casi en todo el camino, cosa rara en ellos, porque casi siempre se la pasaban bromeando o imitando a dos maestros de Hogwarts que tenían un romance (la señora Pince y Filch eran los más frecuentes ejemplos). Pero ahora estaban más callados que nunca uno con el otro. Mark estaba muy serio desde que mencionaron a Miriam. Y Elizabeth no sabía que decir al respecto, aún y cuando era su mejor amiga.

Cuando subieron al carruaje, Elizabeth decidió que era mejor romper ese incómodo silencio de una vez por todas.

- ¿Quieres?-preguntó Elizabeth cuando le ofreció grageas de todos los sabores.

- Ah nooo….-respondió Mark mirando la caja de color azul con algo de miedo-recuerda esa última que me salió. Sabía a moco.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes a que sabe el moco de todos modos?-dijo Elizabeth y Mark se puso rojo.-Anda, toma una.

Mark sonrió un poco y sacó una de las grageas, color rosa brillante. Se la metió a la boca y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Entonces¿A qué sabe?

- ¡Puaj! Hígado.

Elizabeth dejó escapar una carcajada.

- Ah, por cierto-dijo Mark como si no le hubiera importado que Elizabeth se riera de él-toma, es para ti.

Le extendió la mano, que contenía una caja pequeña, como aquellas que se usan para guardar un anillo de compromiso o algo parecido.

Elizabeth lo miró consternada. ¿Mark le estaba regalando algo?

"La separación le ha pegado duro" pensó.

Tomó la pequeña caja con desconfianza. Era de color rojo escarlata con un lazo azul que lo envolvía. Miró a Mark, pero en su cara no había ninguna señal de que la estuviera engañando.

Abrió la caja lentamente, y de repente dos grandes serpentinas salieron disparadas hacia su cara. Elizabeth dio un grito y Mark comenzó a reír.

- Bromas muggles-dijo Mark entre carcajadas.-Mis padres comienzan a importarlos, los probarán en la primera visita a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Siguen en el negocio? Pensé que con la competencia de los gemelos Weasley (que por lo que he escuchado, tiene un tremendo éxito) iban a cerrar.

- ¡No, que va!-dijo haciendo un ademán extraño-ellos no son competencia. Mis padres lo miran por el lado bueno, ahora los compradores tienen dos opciones: Zonko y Sortilegios Weasley.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

Cuando bajaron del carruaje y se dirigían al castillo, Mark y Elizabeth fueron súbitamente sorprendidos por un niño aparentemente de primero, muy parecido a Mark, solo que éste tenía los ojos castaño claro.

- ¡Hermano!-exclamó el niño.

- Ah¡hola Michael!-lo saludó Mark en tono alegre, aunque un poco fastidiado-¿Listo para la selección?

- Sí. Espero tocar en Gryffindor al menos, no sé que me harán papá y mamá si toco en Slytherin… ¿tú quién eres?-preguntó mirando a Elizabeth como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.-No eres Miriam¿verdad?

- No.-dijo Elizabeth al instante-yo soy Elizabeth, Elizabeth Harlow.-le extendió la mano y el niño la saludó no muy convencido.

- Entonces ella es tu nueva novia…-dijo Michael.

- ¡No!-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Él y yo?-dijo Elizabeth con cara de espantada.

- ¡Claro que no!

- No hay manera…

- Demasiado absurdo como para siquiera pensarlo…

- Nunca, nunca en la vida…

- ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

- ¡Es mi mejor amiga!

- Ya, ya-los paró Michael-mejor me voy, ustedes los mayores se vuelven paranoicos con cualquier cosa…

Se alejó siguiendo a un grupo de estudiantes.

Mark y Elizabeth se miraron.

- Vaya, tu hermanito es algo…

- Incómodo algunas veces.-completó Mark-mis padres han tratado de disuadirlo de sus preguntas incómodas, pero ni que hacerle. Vamos, nos estamos quedando atrás.

El cielo encantado del Gran Comedor de mostraba estrellado y despejado casi totalmente. Las mesas de las cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se hallaban acomodadas en cuatro columnas. Al fondo estaba la mesa de profesores, en donde Dumbledore se encontraba al centro.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos y esperaron pacientes a que la ceremonia de Selección diera comienzo.

La puerta principal se abrió y la profesora McGonagall entró seguida de muchos niños con las caras asustadas.

- Cada vez son más pequeños¿verdad?-le susurró Ron a Harry.

- ¡Arlingen, Betty!-llamó la profesora McGonagall. Una niña de cabello rubio y muy rizado fue hacia la profesora, y temblorosa tomó el sombrero, se lo puso y se sentó en el taburete.

- ¡Hufflepuff!-exclamó el sombrero y la mesa de Hufflepuff se llenó de aplausos mientras recibían a Betty Arlingen.

- ¡Bibbins, John!

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Carter, Mildred!

- ¡Slytherin!

- ¡Dashwood, Michael!

- Ah, por favor…-le decía Mark a Elizabeth por lo bajo-que no toque en Gryffindor…

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡SÍ!-exclamó Mark con un ademán de triunfo y parándose de su asiento, sin darse cuenta de que todo el Gran Comedor se había quedado en absoluto silencio.

Mark miró a su hermano, quien lo ignoró y se marchó silenciosamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Mark se sintió más avergonzado que nunca, Elizabeth lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a sentarse. Hubo algunas risas, que pronto fueron apagadas por la presencia de Albus Dumbledore, quien se había levantado de su asiento en señal de advertencia.

La selección siguió, sin más "¡SÍ!" y sin risas (bueno, casi…).

Cuando la selección hubiera acabado, Dumbledore se dirigió al estrado, en donde dijo:

- ¡Bienvenidos, una vez más, a un año de educación mágica!-dijo con voz serena pero entusiasmada.-Supongo que no están de humor para escuchar un aburrido discurso, así que lo aplazaremos hasta que terminemos de deleitar un magnífico banquete.-extendió sus brazos a los lados-¡A comer!

- ¡Genial!-exclamó Ron cuando vio que los platos, antes vacíos, se llenaban de toda la comida que se pudieran imaginar.

- ¿Has pasado un buen verano, Harry?-preguntó Hermione, quien no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él en el tren. Y no había pasado las vacaciones en La Madriguera.

- Lo de siempre-respondió él con indiferencia mientras tomaba unas chuletas, miró a Hermione, y parecía como si ésta esperaba que le dijera algo sobre Sirius-han intentado poner de nuevo a Dudley a dieta, pero es todo.

- Lo 'ue n'ecesita e'e ch'ico e's 'ue le c'osan la 'oca 'on un hech'izo-dijo Ron con la boca llena de patatas.

- ¡Ron¡No hables con la boca llena!-le dijo Hermione.

Ron la ignoró y tragó para luego decir:

- Te aseguro que con eso baja de talla en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

- Dile eso a mi tía Petunia. Ella sigue y sigue diciendo que Dudley es un "niño grande".

Ron soltó una carcajada.

Cuando la última varita de regaliz se hubiera esfumado, Dumbledore volvió a subir al estrado.

- Lo prometido es deuda-dijo-ahora, déjenme darles los avisos.

»Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch tendrán lugar la segunda semana de septiembre. Quiero que quede claro que, los alumnos de primer año, no pueden participar aún en el quidditch.

»Quedan prohibidos todos los artículos provenientes de Sortilegios Weasley. También me permito recordarles que este año tenemos un maestro nuevo, Horace Slughorn, quien ha tomado su viejo cargo de Pociones. Por lo tanto, el profesor Severus Snape les impartirá Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Snape¿El mismo Snape?

"Dumbledore debe estar bromeando" pensó.

Cuando los prefectos conducían a los estudiantes a sus salas comunes, Harry les dijo a Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras:

- No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo…

- ¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Qué Snape sea maestro de Defensa!

- ¿No Dumbledore estaba decidido a no darle la plaza?-preguntó Ron

- ¡Eso es lo que yo pensaba! No sé que pretende Dumbledore con todo esto.-terminó Harry antes de entrar por el hueco del retrato después de que Hermione dijera la contraseña ("Viruela de dragón").

- Dejemos el tema por hoy¿quieres?-dijo Hermione antes de que Harry dijera otra cosa.-Estoy muy cansada ahora.

- De acuerdo.-respondió Harry-Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.


	4. Capitulo 4: Miedo y confusion

**Capítulo IV: Miedo y confusión.**

En la sala común de Slytherin, los estudiantes ya se habían ido a la cama, menos cuatro: Draco, Nicky, Zabini y Joseph Levine.

- Draco, ¿tienes algún plan de cómo vengarte de Van Laer?-preguntó Nicky con curiosidad.

- Vaya, Nicky Vardalos, eres vengativa ¿eh?-le dijo Draco y la chica se ruborizó.-Bueno, sí, tengo un plan, pero se los contaré luego.

- ¿Qué les hizo?-preguntó de repente Joseph, compañero ocasional de Draco.

- Ya luego te diré, Joseph. Ahora quiero irme a la cama, estoy cansado. Adiós.-añadió antes levantarse y desaparecer subiendo las escaleras. Nicky miró desilusionada al suelo, como si hubiera estado esperando que al menos Draco se despidiera de ella individualmente.

- Yo también me voy.-dijo Joseph levantándose-Hasta mañana Nicholai…

- Es Nicky, Levine.

- Como sea.-dijo al ver la mueca que Nicky había hecho-Blaise…-Zabini asintió como forma de despido y Joseph se fue, dejando a Blaise y Nicky solos.

La relación entre Blaise y Nicky era cordial, pero al parecer Nicky se daba cuenta de las numerosas veces que lo cachaba a él mirándola, cosa que la ponía algo incómoda. Blaise sabía que, según ella, Draco y ella estaban saliendo (lo que, por lo que Draco le había dicho a Blaise, era sólo por conveniencia, cosa que Nicky, por supuesto, no sabía).

- No te vayas-dijo al tiempo en el que Nicky se levantaba de su asiento dispuesta a irse.

- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Nicky con voz fría.

- Siéntate y escúchame.-Nicky le dirigió una mirada gélida y volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Blaise?

- Cuando estás con Draco-aclaró Blaise-eres alguien diferente. Me he dado cuenta. La chica que veo todos los días con Draco no es la misma que la que está hablando conmigo ahora.

Nicky frunció los labios, tomó un respiro y luego respondió con voz irónica:

- ¿Así que por eso no te despegas de mí y de Draco? ¿Es por eso que casi nunca podemos estar a solas?

- No, no estoy diciendo eso…

- ¿Acaso soy tu objeto de investigación?-le cortó Nicky-Discúlpame, Blaise, pero no permitiré que te metas en mi relación con Draco. Él ahora necesita más apoyo que nunca, y por lo que veo, tú estás más ocupado con mis "trastornos de personalidad" como para prestar atención a lo que en realidad es importante...

- ¿Por qué le tienes miedo, eh Nicky?-le espetó Blaise, y Nicky no supo que decir-Tus padres también son mortífagos, supongo que deberías comprenderlos…

- ¡Yo no le tengo miedo!-le gritó con los ojos llorosos y poniéndose de pie- ¡Y hazme el favor de no meterte en lo que no te importa!

Se fue corriendo a su dormitorio, dejando a Blaise consternado, enfadado, pero sobre todo, dolido.

Nicky llegó a su cuarto aventando cosas (en Slytherin los cuartos son individuales). ¿Cómo se atrevía…? Tiró un jarrón de vidrio y se fue a la cama sin ponerse el pijama.

Ella no le tenía miedo. Estaba segura. Ella lo sabía. Zabini sólo siente envidia por la misión que…él solo quiere sabotearlo todo…

Tocaron a su puerta. Ella se levantó de inmediato y fue a abrir.

Era Draco. Le dio un beso apasionado y Nicky le tiró de la mano llevándolo adentro.

- ¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó al verle los ojos llorosos-¿Y qué pasó aquí?-añadió al ver el jarrón roto y varia ropa en el suelo.

- Blaise…me dijo cosas después de que fuiste.-respondió Nicky visiblemente enojada y le contó a Draco todo lo que había platicado con Blaise-…me enojé demasiado, había sido un grosero, y…por eso hice esto. Estaba demasiado enfadada.

Draco no dijo nada y le acarició el cabello.

- Sabes que no me gusta que lo toquen.-dijo mientras apartaba la pálida mano de Draco de su cabeza.

Draco hizo una mueca mientras Nicky no lo veía para después tomarla por la cintura y besarla.

- Ven-le susurró Nicky al oído antes de apagar la luz.

Al día siguiente, en la sala común de Gryffindor, siendo apenas el primer día, ya había varios chismes rondando, uno de los principales era que Hazel Walters había roto con el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

- Ya, Hazel, dinos la razón-decía una chica de nariz ganchuda a Hazel. Hazel se encontraba en medio del sillón, con cinco chicas a su alrededor.

- Ya les he dicho, me tenía harta por su actitud y lo de ayer fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ¡es todo!-respondió Hazel algo desesperada.

- ¿Y qué actitud?-volvió a ser la chica de nariz ganchuda la que abrió la boca antes que cualquier otra. Hazel volteó a mirarla, ya a punto de explotar.

- Si tanto quieres saber, ¡ve y pregúntale!-le espetó levantándose del sillón, todo ese asunto la tenía hasta la coronilla.

- Qué carácter…-dijo una chica rubia.

- ¡Pues es mas lindo que tu cabello, querida!-le exclamó antes de salir por el hueco del retrato.

¿Por qué tenía ese tipo de amigas, en primer lugar? Todas eran unas chismosas, unas más que otras, y siempre estaban criticando a la gente por lo que vestían o lo que sacaban en las notas, eran unas burlonas, nunca veían lo que la gente era por dentro. Y aún así seguía juntándose con ellas. ¿Era el miedo a la soledad? ¿Al rechazo? ¿Al conflicto?

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, tomó el asiento libre que estaba a un lado de Ron Weasley, quien estaba solo, y comenzó a comer resoplando por cualquier cosa.

- ¿Mal inicio del día?-preguntó Ron.

- Ni te lo imaginas-respondió Hazel para después tomar jugo de calabaza.

- No te preocupes, yo he tenido peores. Pero esto siempre ayuda-miró su plato lleno de spaghetti-¿gustas?

- No, gracias. No me gusta el spaghetti.

- ¿No?-dijo Ron, sorprendido-¿Qué, acaso nunca lo has probado?

- Emmm…no.

- ¿Entonces por qué dices que no te gusta? Anda, prueba, no tiene surtidos saltaclases.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pruébalo.

Hazel miró con desconfianza el tazón de spaghetti. Tomó un poco con el tenedor y lentamente lo acercó a su boca.

- A ver, ¿qué dices?

Hazel, quien estaba masticando con la boca cerrada, abrió los ojos.

- ¡Oye! No está tan mal…-dijo Hazel y tomó bastante spaghetti, sirviéndolo en su tazón.

- Cuando tengas que eliminar prejuicios sobre la comida, llámame-Hazel rió ante el comentario y Ron sonrió agradecido.

- ¡Ron!-exclamó una voz femenina. Hermione se sentó frente a él y sin prestarle atención a Hazel, le dijo al pelirrojo-¿por qué no nos esperaste?

- Tenía demasiada hambre y Harry y tú se tardaban demasiado-alegó Ron.- ¿Y Harry?

- Aquí estoy-dijo Harry quien apenas llegaba.- ¿Por qué no nos esperaste?

- El niño tenía demasiada hambre y nosotros nos retrasamos, según él-dijo Hermione impidiéndole a Ron hablar. Hazel simplemente bajaba la mirada, preguntándose por qué discutían por algo tan trivial.

Harry miró a Hazel y la reconoció rápidamente.

- ¿Eres la chica que se golpeó con la ventana del vagón ayer?-preguntó de repente y Hazel levantó la cabeza.

- ¿De qué están…?

- Si, tú estabas con Longbottom, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió.

- Bueno, me voy-dijo Hazel levantándose-gusto en verte de nuevo, Potter-volteó a ver a Ron-Gracias por todo…

- Ron, Ron Weasley.

- Gracias por todo Ron. Hasta luego-añadió al ver a Hermione, quien le dijo adiós con la mano. Se alejó y Hermione miró con una sonrisita burlona el moño rosa que llevaba en el cabello.

- ¿Cómo fue que la conociste, Harry?-preguntó Hermione con falso interés.

Harry les contó cómo Hazel se había estampado contra la ventana del compartimiento en el expresso de Hogwarts.

- Ah, entonces Hazel anda con Macmillan…-dijo Ron algo desanimado.

- Han cortado ayer por la noche, justo después del banquete.-dijo Hermione y Ron de repente puso un enorme interés en lo que decía-Me lo ha dicho Ginny-añadió para después mirar de reojo a Harry-dice que la vio llegar más feliz que triste y que hasta le regaló una pulsera.

- ¿Y tú dónde estabas?-preguntó Harry.

- Dándome un baño-respondió y miró su reloj de pulsera-tengo que irme, Aritmancia empieza en ocho minutos.

Se levantó y se fue rápidamente a su clase.

- Te ha flechado, ¿verdad?-dijo Harry al ver el rostro de Ron.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Claro que no!

- Vamos Ron, lo vi en tu cara.

- Pero…pero…. ¿cómo te diste cuenta?-preguntó nervioso.

- Cuando te enteraste que ya no andaba con Macmillan…-dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué…? ¿De quién estás hablando?

- De Hazel…-respondió Harry confundido- ¿de quién estás hablando tú?

- ¡Ah! Por un momento pensé que era…olvídalo.-dijo y las orejas se le pusieron rojas-Bueno si, me ha gustado un poco. Tenemos hora libre-dijo cambiando de tema mientras examinaba su horario, que era igual al de Harry-luego Transformaciones.

- ¿Quieres ir a la sala común?-propuso Harry, con la esperanza de que Ginny estuviera ahí.

- Vamos, si quieres.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-exclamaban un montón de chicas en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Gritaron tan fuerte que hasta Ron y Harry se estremecieron un poco.

La festejada, por lo que pudo distinguir Harry, era la única que no llevaba gorrito de fiesta y parecía sorprendida, como si la celebración fuera sorpresa. Tenía el cabello de un castaño muy claro, que casi llegaba a rubio, en capas y que le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros, los ojos verdeazules y de complexión normal, con la piel blanca y algunas pecas.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron ya no estaba a su lado. Lo buscó con la mirada. Y estaba con las chicas de Hufflepuff, cantando "Feliz Cumpleaños". Por un momento, Harry se preguntó por qué estaba ahí, dudaba que conociera a la chica, pero al ver el gran pastel de chocolate con dos enormes velas que decían "16" frente a la festejada, lo entendió todo.

Le dijo a Ron con señas que iba a estar en la sala común y Ron asintió, mientras recibía una gran rebanada de pastel.

En la clase de Encantamientos de 6to año con el profesor Flitwick, los alumnos de las casas Ravenclaw y Slytherin trataban por todos los medios no decir el conjuro ("_Aguamenti"_) para producir agua. Este año casi todos los maestros pedían que practicaran los hechizos no-verbales, lo que se les hacía condenadamente difícil.

- ¡Muy bien, señorita Stepford!-dijo el profesor Flitwick con felicidad al ver que una chica pelirroja y algo rellenita ya había conseguido llenar su vaso de agua sin decir ni una sola palabra. El profesor Flitwick le aplaudió y la chica se puso roja como un tomate mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

- Bah, como si fuera tan útil…-le decía Draco a Nicky. Él y la castaña, junto con Crabbe y Goyle, se habían sentado bastante lejos de Zabini y en el desayuno no le habían dirigido la palabra.

Al terminar la clase, varios estudiantes de Ravenclaw se le acercaron a la chica de apellido Stepford, hasta rodearla completamente. Draco hizo una mueca despectiva, y después de decir algo así como que los sabelotodo no llegan a ninguna parte, le indicó a Nicky que fueran al lago.

- Amelia, ¿podrías enseñarme?-preguntaba una chica de cabello rubio y muy largo.

- No…no sé, digo, tenemos mucho tiempo para aprender los hechizos no-verbales, ¿no?-dijo Amelia algo insegura. Casi nunca le prestaban tanta atención como ahora, ya que casi siempre quedaba opacada por Granger u otra persona. Se tocaba su cabello a cada momento, rojo fuego y en suaves rizos, como señal de que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sus ojos azul zafiro miraban hacia todos lados. Era algo bajita y de complexión estándar, y siempre llevaba pendientes diferentes, porque los coleccionaba, casi todos regalo de sus padres. Ella tenía que decirles que no, tenía que aprender a decir que no…

- Con permiso, con permiso…-dijo una voz que atravesaba el tumulto,-me tomo la libertad de llevarla a un lugar seguro, señorita.

Amelia no vio muy bien de quién se trataba, pero le tomó la mano y salió del temible círculo. Se la llevó fuera del aula y Amelia sonrió al verlo. Ese chico estaba en su curso, estaba segura. Tenía el cabello negro azulado, muy estilizado y en punta, con unos ojos negros que la miraban tiernamente, de piel morena, dorada y era cinco palmos más alto que ella.

- Gra-gracias-dijo Amelia apenada mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la clase de Pociones.

- No hay de qué, señorita-le respondió con ademán de elegancia que hizo que Amelia se sonrojara.-Alasdair Brew, para servirle-dijo y estrecharon manos.

- Amelia Stepford.

- ¿Hija de Antonius Stepford, el famoso historiador?-preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos negros.

- Sí-respondió Amelia sintiéndose halagada.

- Tengo entendido que él y tu madre están de viaje; recolectando información para un ensayo sobre las revueltas de los duendes, ¿cierto?

- Si-volvió a decir Amelia, quien se sentía algo intimidada por la presencia del muchacho.-Ahora están…investigando.

- De acuerdo-dijo Alasdair y Amelia pudo notar cierta decepción en su voz.-Después de ti, Amelia.

Amelia sonrió y entró al aula de Pociones, seguida por Alasdair.


	5. Capitulo 5: La mano que desaparecio

**Capítulo V: La mano que desapareció.**

- ¿Y cómo te fue en la fiesta de la chica de Hufflepuff?-le preguntó Harry a Ron cuando lo vio llegar a la sala común a recoger sus libros, con una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

- Muy bien-dijo Ron con alegría-ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que andaba de colado. Fue una fiesta, digamos que de lo más normal.-añadió antes de salir con Harry del hueco del retrato.

- ¿Digamos?-preguntó Harry confundido.

- Porque sucedió…algo extraño. Una chica rubia de repente dio un grito y se fue corriendo.

Harry frunció el cejo.

- Yo pienso que le hicieron una broma…

- Pero entonces ¿quién?-preguntó Harry, recordando que los maestros de la broma ahí, antes de que se fueran, eran los gemelos Weasley.

- Quién sabe,-dijo Ron antes de entrar al aula de Transformaciones-pero eso sí, el pastel estaba delicioso…

- ¡Hola!-dijo Hermione quien cargaba una pesada mochila-¡Vaya deberes que nos han puesto!

Ron hizo un sonido de derrota con la boca y Harry rió.

La profesora McGonagall imponía orden en el aula solamente con su presencia, como pasaba con el profesor Snape. Harry miró de reojo a Malfoy, que le decía algo a una chica castaña a su lado. Le extraño que no estuviera con Zabini, a él casi siempre le contaba sus cosas, por lo que él sabía. Movió la mirada y encontró a Zabini sentado en una esquina, observando receloso a Draco y a su amiga misteriosa.

La clase de la profesora McGonagall no fue exactamente miel sobre hojuelas, porque nadie consiguió transformar un ratón en una copa, excepto Hermione. La copa de Ron no era exactamente una copa, todavía tenía cola, y la de Harry pelo.

(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)&&&&&&&&&&&&(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)

- ¿Casey?-preguntó una chica de cabello negro. Se encontraba en el baño de niñas, frente a la puerta cerrada de uno de lo retretes.- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, claro. No te preocupes por mí, ve a la sala común, ahí te alcanzo-respondió Casey desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Bueno, pero no te tardes¿de acuerdo?-dijo la muchacha antes de irse.

No podía creerlo…. ¿qué rayos le había pasado¿Por qué…?

Se aseguró de que su amiga se hubiera ido y salió. Miró su mano izquierda, o mejor dicho, donde se suponía que debía estar su mano izquierda. La sentía, pero no estaba. Cuando quiso tomar un tenedor en el Gran Comedor y vio que su mano no estaba, o más bien, que no la veía, porque ella nunca sintió que se hubiera ido, siempre había estado ahí, sólo que ahora, simplemente no la veía.

Se miró al espejo. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio, muy lacio y con fleco. Sus ojos verdes revelaban el terror en toda la extensión de la palabra, estaba tan blanca como un papel y se había puesto lívida.

Nunca le había pasado nada parecido, ninguna parte de su cuerpo había desaparecido nunca. Si su mano podía hacerse invisible…

- Entonces… ¿yo…?-se detuvo pensando en que lo que estaba a punto de decir era una tontería. Por un momento pensó en ir con la Sra. Pomfrey, pero ¿Qué le respondería cuando le preguntara cómo había pasado? Decir que de repente había desaparecido no era una respuesta muy convincente. Ella podía controlar su magia, además nada más podía desaparecer su mano o todo su cuerpo que una capa invisible o un encantamiento desilusionador…

Metió la mano izquierda en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y salió rápidamente del baño, directo a la sala común.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó la misma chica que había estado con ella en el baño de niñas y que ahora estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo dorado.

- Ya…mucho mejor, gracias.

Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de niñas. Cuando estuvo sola, sacó la mano izquierda de su bolsillo…y ahí estaba. Suspiró, agradecida que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, pero intrigada por aquel hecho. La idea de volverse la mujer invisible no le atraía nada en lo absoluto. Pero, no sabía, que eso sólo era el comienzo…

(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)&&&&&&&&&&&&(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)

Nicky y Draco estaban nuevamente juntos a la hora de la comida, y Zabini, nuevamente alejado de ellos. Nicky divisó a Crystal por el rabillo del ojo, estaba a dos asientos de Zabini. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa malvada, tomó un pedazo de pan y se lo aventó, para su suerte, dándole en la cabeza. Crystal levantó la cabeza y rápidamente supo que Nicky había sido, la rubia hizo una mueca, tomó una fresa de un tazón y la arrojó. Pero ésta no alcanzó a darle a Nicky…

- ¿Qué dem…?-dijo Draco sobándose la cabeza; vio como Crystal se aguantaba una carcajada y las aletas de la nariz se le inflaron y se puso a hervir de coraje.-Otra vez tú Van Laer…

Draco tomó un pedazo de pay de zarzamora y lo arrojó hacia Crystal. Éste no llegó muy lejos porque le dio a Zabini en la cara y el moreno parecía tener una mascarilla roja. Varios rieron.

- ¡Pelea de comida!-dijo una voz chillona y de repente todos empezaron a arrojarse de todo: chuletas, pescado, puré…

Algunos levitaban la comida para que llegara a su objetivo. Todos peleaban en la mesa de Slytherin, menos una chica de cabello negro que muy disimulada se metió debajo de la mesa. Los de las otras casas miraban asombrados como la comida volaba y volaba…

- ¡Alto!-dijo con voz potente el profesor Snape, quien se había parado al frente de la mesa de Slytherin y todos de inmediato se detuvieron. Crystal y Nicky, quienes estaban a punto de arrojarse spaghetti y albóndigas respectivamente, se quedaron con los bocados en la mano y en alto. Las dos miraron aterrorizadas al profesor y se sentaron, dejando cada una la comida en su plato.- ¡Señoritas Van Laer y Vardalos, a mi despacho, ahora mismo!

Mientras caminaban detrás del profesor Snape, Nicky se quitaba de la mejilla unos pepinillos y Crystal miraba con asco el spaghetti en su cabello. Las dos evitaban mirarse.

- Me sorprende-dijo Snape cuando se sentó en su escritorio, Crystal y Nicky se encontraban del otro lado, de pie y mirando al suelo-su comportamiento, señoritas. Se quedarán castigadas toda la semana, no me dejan otra opción.

- Pero profesor…-empezó a decir Crystal.

- No me importa, señorita Van Laer, quién haya empezado-le cortó Snape-a partir de mañana después de clases cada una vendrá aquí a mi despacho a cumplir su castigo. Ahora, váyanse, antes de que inunden mi despacho de olor a salsa.

Crystal y Nicky salieron disparadas a la sala común. Nicky se le adelantó y la dejó atrás, evitando a toda costa hablarle. Cuando Crystal pasó el hueco del retrato, la sala común no estaba vacía…

- ¿También tú?-dijo Joseph asomando sus ojos por la biografía de Salazar Slytherin.- ¿Qué¿Explotaron las cocinas?

- Pelea de comida, genio-le espetó Crystal, quien no andaba de muy buen humor.

Joseph guardó silencio, Crystal apretó los labios y se fue rápidamente a su habitación a darse un buen y largo baño.

(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)&&&&&&&&&&&&(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)

Por la noche, cuando llegaron a la sala común, Draco y Blaise apenas y se miraban. Si bien a Draco no le importaba que Blaise…pero odiaba que le quitaran lo que era suyo. Y Nicky era suya. Hasta que le indicaran lo contrario.

- No has dicho nada…-le dijo Nicky, quien estaba pegada a su lado, sentados en el amplio sillón de cuero negro de la sala común. Blaise no estaba, sólo Joseph, quién al parecer había reanudado su lectura después de las clases.

- No tengo que decirte nada.-Nicky lo miró como a punto de llorar-No ahora.-añadió mirando fugazmente a Joseph.

Nicky guardó silencio y le acarició el cabello rubio platino a Draco. Blaise tenía razón, lo había meditado durante toda la mañana. Era diferente cuando estaba junto a él. Pero estaba segura de que no era miedo. Era… ¿cariño?

No lo sabía. Nunca supo qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Draco. Esa necesidad por procurar de él, por brindarle su apoyo, sus besos, su cuerpo. Esa terca necesidad de parecer menos ante él. Pensaba que el Draco que ella veía todos los días, que se burlaba de la gente, que llamaba sangre sucia a Granger, no era realmente él. Era algo así como un disfraz, algo así como una capa para evadir la realidad que, suponía, lo estaba matando en vida.

Ella no podría vivir con tanta presión. Aunque, pensándolo bien, sus padres también lo eran, pero ellos nunca la trataron de esa forma, tan despectiva, tan fría, tan inhumana…

- Buenas noches-Blaise había entrado apenas a la sala común. Draco entrecerró los ojos, procurando que el moreno no se diera cuenta de que lo miraba en un intento por descubrir dónde había estado.

- Buenas noches, Blaise-dijo Joseph con educación cerrando su libro. Ni Nicky ni Draco le dirigieron la palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, hablando con Joseph sobre el quidditch.

- Por cierto, Draco,-dijo Nicky y Draco volteó a verla- ¿cuándo serán las pruebas de quidditch?

- Oíste a Dumbledore, dentro de una semana-respondió en tono frío.

- Oh, es cierto, lo siento. Me voy a la cama-dijo levantándose y ondeando su larga melena castaña-nos vemos mañana-le dio un corto beso en los labios a Draco y se despidió de Joseph con la mano, sin siquiera despedirse o mirar a Blaise.

Joseph, quien se dio cuenta de que iba a hacer mal tercio en esa escena. Se levantó y también se fue, alegando que tanta lectura había hecho que le doliera la cabeza.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Blaise al cabo de un rato.

- Por supuesto que sí, Zabini-la voz de Draco era ahora mucho más fría y dura-Nicky me lo ha dicho…

- No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar-Draco frunció el entrecejo.

- Explícate.

- Dime la verdad, Draco. ¿En verdad crees que puedes cumplir lo que _él _te dejó para hacer? Tu padre no ha sido de mucha utilidad si lo piensas…

- ¡No te atrevas…!-dijo Draco sacando su varita y apuntando a Blaise, quien ni se inmutaba, sólo resopló y continuó.

- Tienes que saber con qué te metes…

- Sé muy bien en lo que me meto, muchas gracias.-le cortó Draco guardando su varita.

- ¿Crees que eso es suficiente para…para servirle?-le espetó Blaise poniéndose de pie.- ¿Crees que eso es todo?

- Tienes envidia-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie-como a ti no te ha dicho nada, ni a tu familia…

- Tu propia vida, Draco, tu propia vida. Yo a eso no le tengo envidia. Eres mi amigo y me preocupas; ¡al diablo todos nuestros problemas! No hay tiempo para niñerías.-se dio la vuelta y avanzó unos pasos, después se volteó de nuevo y le dijo-Te llegó una carta hace poco, la lechuza está en tu dormitorio. Buenas noches.

Draco estaba hirviendo de coraje. ¿Qué pretendía Zabini¿Hacerle su vida más imposible de lo que ya era¡Por supuesto que él estaba concentrado en su misión¿Qué acaso lo creía tonto?

Subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, y efectivamente, la lechuza que él rápidamente reconoció como la de su casa, estaba en el marco de la ventana con una carta en el pico. Después de que la lechuza se fuera, Draco abrió cuidadosamente la carta, con curiosidad y un poco de miedo. Y era de quién esperaba, o mejor dicho, de quien _no _quería esperar una carta.

_Draco_

_Tu madre me hizo el favor de mandar esta carta a ti, sabes bien que no puedo. Espero que la misión haya quedado lo suficientemente clara para que no cometas una tontería. Cosa que puedo esperar de ti. Él quiere que para Navidad tengas al menos información de lo que está buscando. No me decepciones._

_Tu padre._

Incluso en Azkaban no dejaba de decirle que era una vergüenza. Suspiró y fue a la cama, dudando que pudiera siquiera cerrar los ojos.


	6. Capitulo 6: Desmayo

_Aquí viene el sexto capítulo. Trato de espaciar el tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo para no abrumarlos y tenerles páginas y páginas para leer nn._

_Lorenina, muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda y tus palabras. Para ti este capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Desmayo.**

Las pruebas de quidditch se celebraban el martes de la segunda semana de clases. Primero era Gryffindor, luego Slytherin, Hufflepuff y por último Ravenclaw. Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaban al campo, y Harry se sorprendió de que hubiera tantas personas. Las primeras pruebas fueron las de guardián, y Ron, sinceramente, fue el mejor de todos. Un chico robusto le hubiera ganado si no fuera porque estornudó y cayó de su escoba.

- Los que quieran aplicar para golpeadores, hagan una fila-dijo Harry con voz ronca. Siete personas se formaron, entre ellas Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, quienes lo saludaban con la mano.

Dean, que fue el primero, lo hizo bastante bien, pero Seamus no logró parar la bludger y fue a dar a la enfermería. El siguiente era un chico de cabello negro, rizado y de ojos verdes que Harry había visto el año pasado muy pegado con los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan.

- ¡Vamos Mark!-lo vitoreaba una chica desde las gradas. Harry volteó y reconoció a Elizabeth Harlow, una chica que una vez lo había ayudado en Pociones. Algunos rieron al verlo entrar al campo, recordando el incidente del primer día cuando vitoreó el que su hermano pequeño no hubiera quedado con él. Pero a él no parecía importarle mucho, no tanto como en el momento en el que pasó todo aquello, mas bien hasta saludaba a los que se reían, como si fuera una celebridad.

Mark Dashwood lo hizo de maravilla, y parecía más que volaba él mismo que con la escoba. Detuvo todas las bludgers que se le pusieron en su camino y hasta anotó unos tantos.

Al final, la alineación quedó así:

_Buscador__: Harry Potter_

_Guardián__: Ron __Weasley_

_Cazadores__: Ginny __Weasley__, Katie Bell y Jimmy __Peakes_

_Golpeadores: __Dean__ Thomas y Mark __Dashwood_

Cuando el trío de oro salía del campo, Malfoy, quien estaba acompañado de Nicky, Crabbe y Goyle (una vez más, sin Zabini), le dirigió una mueca como saludo e hizo un ademán como si estuviera oliendo algo sucio y horrendo cuando pasó a lado de Hermione.

- Creo que tendré que quemar esta túnica-oyó Harry que decía Draco a lo lejos-se me ha contaminado por esa _sangre sucia_.

Ron estuvo a punto de echarse a correr y moler a Draco a golpes, pero Harry y Hermione lo detuvieron.

La sala común de Ravenclaw estaba casi desierta, ya que todos fueron a ver las pruebas de quidditch, y a esperar su turno para aplicar a uno de los puestos. Michael Dashwood se encontraba sentado en un sillón, cabizbajo y preguntándose el por qué su hermano mayor lo renegaba tanto. ¿Acaso era tan fastidioso como medio mundo le decía? La cosa era que, él nunca lo hacía a propósito, él sólo preguntaba y esperaba por una respuesta que no incluyera un "no sé" o "nunca me vuelvas a preguntar eso de nuevo¿entendiste?".

- ¿Por qué esa cara?-le preguntó un muchacho de cabello negro azulado que se sentó a un lado suyo-¿No deberías estar en clases?

- Tengo hora libre-respondió Michael con voz triste. Y aunque había mentido, porque se estaba saltando clase de Pociones.

- Tú…tú eres el hermano de Mark Dashwood¿cierto?-preguntó el muchacho y Michael asintió aún sin mirarlo.-No te sientes muy bien por lo que pasó el día de la selección¿verdad?-Michael volvió a asentir y por unos breves segundos el muchacho pareció esbozar una casi nula sonrisa.-Mira, no te sientas así. Él no sabe el grandioso hermano que tiene.

Michael levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

- ¿En serio?-preguntó aparentemente maravillado por aquel cumplido.

- ¡Claro!-dijo el muchacho con entusiasmo-Tu hermano no sabe lo que tiene. Y la mejor manera de demostrarlo, es que le hagas ver de lo que se está perdiendo.

- Bueno…-empezó Michael un poco inseguro-podría hacerlo, al menos de que tuviera otro hermano o algo así…

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices?-el muchacho se acomodó en su asiento y Michael pudo distinguir sus escudriñantes y observadores ojos negros- ¡Me tienes a mí! Aquí puedes tener a un hermano postizo. Yo no tengo hermanos, así que me vendría bien tu compañía-la cara de Michael se iluminó-Y por lo que veo…-añadió al ver unos libros de Pociones abierto-eres un chico talentoso¿eh?

Michael se ruborizó. Por fin, alguien que lo comprendía, pensaba el chico.

- ¿Lo harías?-preguntó-Digo, ni siquiera sé tu nombre…

- ¡Dios, pero qué tonto soy!-dijo el muchacho lamentándose, y mientras se estrechaban las manos, dijo-Alasdair Brew, mucho gusto.

Elizabeth se paseaba con Mark por el jardín, aprovechando que, por las pruebas de quidditch, tenían la tarde libre. Mark tenía el cabello lleno de confeti, ya que Elizabeth estaba tan feliz por que lo hubieran nombrado golpeador de Gryffindor. Mark, decía que no era para tanto, pero Elizabeth estaba segura de que le encantaban esas cosas.

- Lo hago porque eres mi mejor amigo-dijo la muchacha cuando se sentaron en el árbol frente al lago-si no te conociera tan bien, tal vez te hubiera traído una orquesta o algo parecido.

- Bueno…eso no estaría nada mal-dijo Mark tocándose la barbilla y mirando ligeramente hacia arriba, como si se imaginara a una gran orquesta entrando en pleno partido de quidditch sólo porque logró darle a una bludger con el bate. Era bueno verlo tan feliz, sobretodo después de lo que había pasado en el banquete de bienvenida. Había intentado encontrar a su hermano por todos los medios, pero Michael siempre lograba escabullirse.

Mientras reía por aquel _sabio_ comentario, Elizabeth comenzó a sentir que tenía mucho calor. Era como si de repente su temperatura corporal se hubiera disparado hacia el cielo, tanto que sentía que debía quitarse todo lo que tenía encima. Como si una lengua de fuego le recorriera las venas. Por un momento creyó que iba a echar humo por la boca.

- ¿No sientes que hace mucho calor?-preguntó Elizabeth desabrochándose la corbata del uniforme.

- Lizzie, estás muy roja-dijo Mark preocupado.

Elizabeth se tocó las mejillas. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Se sentía como una olla de presión que iba a explotar, cada vez más y más cerca de la colisión…

Lo último que oyó fue a Mark gritando su nombre y el sonido que hizo su cabeza al chocar contra una piedra.

A Draco le sorprendió que aún y después de la conversación que habían tenido, de que no se hablaban y ni siquiera se miraban, Zabini se presentara a las pruebas de quidditch. Draco no tenía intenciones de volver a hablar con él, el nunca tenía intenciones de hacer las pases a menos de que le conviniera. Y esta vez no era la excepción. Zabini y su familia eran de _su grupo._ Pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo. Y Zabini también.

Nicky se dio cuenta, de que cada vez que Zabini pasaba a un lado de ellos, Draco se portaba más cariñoso de lo normal, ya sea asiéndola por la cintura o dándole un beso.

- Draco, yo…-empezó Nicky tímidamente pero Draco la detuvo.

- Ya sé lo que me quieres decir. Y sí, puedes hacer la prueba.-Nicky estaba que brincaba de felicidad, fue rápidamente a la sala común por su escoba (su encantamiento convocador aún no era lo suficientemente bueno), dejando a Draco con los demás jugadores.

Draco, como era obvio, sería buscador, así que comenzó con las pruebas de los golpeadores. Para su pesar, descubrió que Zabini era bastante bueno, y no tuvo más remedio que apuntarlo junto con otro chico de apellido Kresho.

Cuando Nicky llegó, comenzaron las pruebas para los cazadores. Nicky volaba espléndidamente y Draco se sorprendió de no haber descubierto esa cualidad suya. La eligió junto con Louis Jenssen y Christine Desjardin, una chica que si bien no era la mejor jugadora del mundo, pero sabía esquivar bien las bludgers.

- ¡Los que vienen a aplicar para la prueba de guardián!-ordenó y cinco chicos se pusieron frente a él, entre ellos Joseph Levine.

Draco sintió una leve curiosidad cuando fue el turno de Levine. Él nunca había aplicado para ese puesto, es más, ningún puesto. Se le consideraba un chico muy tranquilo a pesar de ser Slytherin.

- Quizás y acaba de perder una apuesta-dijo Nicky a tono de burla pero se quedó lívida al ver que Joseph paró la quaffle todas las veces.

- Vaya que sorprendes, Levine-dijo Draco cuando lo apuntó. Joseph esbozó una modesta sonrisa.- ¿Dónde aprendiste tanto¿Viéndonos jugar?

- No.-respondió Joseph que detectó el tono de superioridad de Malfoy en la última pregunta-Mi padre fue en sus tiempos un jugador renombrado y me pasó algunos trucos.

- Entonces podrías enseñarles unos a Nicky¿no te parece?-preguntó suspicazmente Draco y Nicky le sonrió tontamente a Joseph.

- Claro-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Nicky le brindó una sonrisa triunfante a Blaise, que la miraba desde la esquina.

- Entonces…-dijo Draco haciendo una pausa para guardar las escobas-sería un placer que nos acompañes a dar un paseo por el lago.

¿Lo estaba reemplazando? En primer lugar, Levine no era tan genial como parecía y Draco aparentemente desde que se enteró que su padre era un jugador de quidditch famoso ("¿No se pudo dar cuenta por el apellido, el muy estúpido?" pensó con rencor) comenzó a tratarlo con un poco más de "respeto" podría decirse. Y en segundo, dudaba que Levine fuera a caer en las redes de Draco y volverse mortífago también. Blaise resopló y se fue a la sala común dando grandes zancadas y sin ver, que Draco sonreía al verlo de reojo.

- ¿Dónde…dónde estoy?-preguntó Elizabeth, intentando levantarse.

- ¡No se levante, señorita Harlow!-dijo la señora Pomfrey y Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cómoda cama de la enfermería.-Vaya que usted ha sido todo un suceso esta tarde. ¡No sabía cómo bajarle la fiebre esa que tenía!-exclamaba mientras acomodaba unas medicinas en el buró.

- ¿Cómo¿Cómo que no sabía cómo pararla?-preguntó de nuevo Elizabeth asustada.

- Pues, no se parecía a nada que he visto en mi vida. Ni fiebre de dragón, ni gripe, nada.

- Entonces¿cómo lo hizo? Porque ahora me siento mucho mejor-la señora Pomfrey se acomodó su boina y le dijo:

- ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada. De repente, la fiebre desapareció. Creo que bajó como 10 ° de temperatura en menos de un minuto.-Elizabeth frunció el cejo. ¿Cómo pudo haber eso pasado? Todo eso era muy extraño.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y Mark entró con un montón de libros bajo el brazo.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, dormilona?-preguntó al sentarse en el taburete.

- Dormilona tu abuela. Sí, ya me siento mejor, gracias-Mark sonrió, él estaba acostumbrado a llevarse así con ella desde que la conoció, en primer año, inseparables desde entonces.- ¿Qué?-preguntó al ver que Mark contenía una risa.

- Si no te digo dormilona por nada, mira-le mostró su reloj que marcaba la hora, el mes…y el día. Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Estás brom…-comenzó pero se calló ante la amenazante mirada de la señora Pomfrey.

- Yo no bromeo con esas cosas, Godzilla.

- ¡Oh, claro que sí, Mark Dashwood!-volteó a ver a la señora Pomfrey y le preguntó-señora Pomfrey¿qué día es hoy?

Cuando la señora Pomfrey le respondió, Elizabeth estaba completamente en shock. ¡Había dormido dos días!

- ¿Por qué no me despertó?-le preguntó a la señora Pomfrey en tono de reproche.

- ¡No puedo despertar a un paciente, sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado, señorita Harlow¿Qué clase de enfermera cree que soy?-se fue muy ofendida a su oficina y dio un débil portazo.

- Uy Uy, ya hiciste enojar a la enfermera…-dijo Mark en tono divertido.

- Ya, ya…deja-dijo la chica ahora poniéndose seria, que era cuando Mark pronosticaba un tema incómodo.-Y ahora, aprovechando que te tengo para mí solita…

- Sabes que no me gustan las dominatrix…

- ¡Oh, cállate! Mejor respóndeme esto¿dónde has estado por las noches éstos últimos días?

Mark se quedó callado.

- Yo no he ido a ninguna parte-dijo en tono serio.

Pero a Elizabeth no la podía engañar. Había escuchado a Neville Longbottom preguntarle aquella mañana que por qué se había ido a mitad de la noche de la habitación.

Crystal leía muy interesada el ejemplar de _Historia de __Hogwarts_ sobre su cama. Lo había leído como un millón de veces, pero cuando no tenía nada más que hacer (excepto la tarea), le daba una repasada. A menudo su mente estaba llena de datos tan interesantes como inútiles, pero ella los consideraba como un tesoro.

A un lado del libro tenía un trozo muy largo de pergamino, donde tenía pendiente una redacción del profesor Snape sobre los dementores. Estaba agradecida de estar sola, en su habitación. Una semana con Nicky Hargensen había sido para ella prácticamente un infierno. Snape las obligaba a escribir largas redacciones sobre las maldiciones imperdonables. Luego, una tenía que corregir las faltas de la otra y viceversa. Lo único bueno fue cuando Crystal revisó la de Nicky, que estaba llena de faltas de ortografía.

Por fortuna, eso ya había pasado. Por fin, estaba sola.

Cerró el libro recordándose a sí misma la redacción. Rápidamente se le terminó la tinta y buscó en su mochila, pero ya no tenía, entonces buscó en el cajón del buró que estaba a su lado. Ahí estaba el frasco de tinta, y una carta que decía su nombre con letras doradas.

Se quedó viendo el sobre, pero sin tocarlo, como si se hubiera quedado petrificada en el momento en el que lo miró. Muchas preguntas se despejarían con esa carta. Su padre le había hecho prometer que lo abriría cuando cumpliera dieciséis, y Crystal Van Laer nunca rompía promesas. La verdad sobre su madre estaba contenida ahí.

Nunca la conoció, y su padre evitaba a toda costa hablar de ella. Crystal con el tiempo conjeturó que quizás su padre aún encontraba muy doloroso el asunto, así que nunca dijo una palabra. No había fotografías de ella en su casa. Ni una carta escrita por ella, algo que le hubiera pertenecido, nada. Era como si con su muerte todo lo que le pertenecía hubiera desaparecido, todo lo que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Excepto ella.

Hubiera querido al menos recordarla. Pero por más que buscaba en su mente, no había nada.

Por su mejilla rodó una solitaria lágrima, que no alcanzó a tocar el pergamino porque ella la detuvo. Tocaban la puerta.

Dejó el pergamino a un lado y fue hacia la puerta. En cuanto la abrió, una gran cantidad de agua le cayó encima. Comenzó a temblar, con una mezcla de coraje y las lágrimas que corrían desesperadamente por sus mejillas, pero que se confundían con el agua.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su risa, así como Nicky, Crabbe y Goyle. Sólo Joseph no reía, al parecer estaba algo sorprendido porque no sabía lo que iban a hacerle a la chica.

Crystal miró a Draco con odio, rencor, resentimiento, con un "¿por qué me haces esto¿Por qué yo?" en la mirada, pero éste estaba muy ocupado riéndose con Nicky. Por un momento, se pensó que iba a sacar la varita y pronunciar una maldición imperdonable, pero en vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta suavemente.

- No debieron…-comenzó Joseph, sintiéndose culpable.

- Se lo merece, Levine-le cortó Draco-si hubieras visto lo que nos hizo en el tren, me entenderías ahora-volteó a ver a Nicky.-Vámonos.

Todos se fueron, menos Joseph.

El muchacho se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Crystal. No debieron…ellos realmente no debieron. Si hubieran dejado de reír y ver su rostro…ellos no debieron…

Tocó la puerta.

- Váyanse-dijo Crystal desde el otro lado en tono frío.

Volvió a tocar.

- No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que abras, Van Laer.

Hubo una pausa, en la que se escucharon unos pasos. Crystal abrió la puerta, aún estaba mojada y titiritando de frío.

- Qué quieres-dijo de nuevo en ese mismo tono indiferente.-Te has unido a ellos, deberías estar riéndote¿no?

- Oye, lo siento. No sabía que iban a hacerte…bueno, esto-dijo a tono de disculpa, mirándola.

- Siempre me molestan. _Siempre_-puntualizó mirándolo a los ojos. Joseph se sintió débil.

- Hace frío…-dijo sacando su varita y haciendo que las ropas de Crystal se secaran al instante. La rubia se quedó helada.-Buenas noches, Van Laer.

Sabía que lo que había hecho era para distraerse de lo que ella dijo anteriormente, pero en ese momento no pareció importarle. Se quedó callada, observando como Joseph se alejaba.


End file.
